Musical Drama
by Raineze
Summary: Karena kalah dalam permainan truth or dare, Minhyuk Jaejin Jungshin dan Hongki terpaksa menerima kenyataan pahit yang diberikan oleh junior mereka yang amat sangat jahil! Mind for RnR? with CNBLUE FTISLAND JUNIEL AOA M SIGNAL and Song Chanho & Park Hyunseok ulzzang


**Musical Drama**

**.**

**inspired by NHL-chan. Arigatou!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Baik. Yonghwa menjadi Lysander, Jonghyun menjadi Demetrius, Jonghun menjadi Oberon, Wonbin menjadi Theseus, Seunghyun menjadi Puck, Minan menjadi Egeus, dan Nick Bottom diperankan olehmu, Chanho." ujar Presdir Han Seungho mantap sambil membaca lembaran kertas yang berisi pemeran drama musikal yang akan dimainkan FNC boys plus satu ulzzang yang kini menjadi trainee disana.

Ya, di Korea saat ini ada Musical Drama Festival yang mengundang agensi-agensi entertainment disana untuk berpartisipasi menampilkan satu cerita terkenal. FNC Entertainment pun turut serta mengikuti festival akbar ini. Mereka sepakat akan membawakan drama musikal berceritakan "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Sebuah karya dari penulis legendaris sepanjang masa, William Shakespeare.

Keenam pemuda itu mengangguk menerima perannya masing-masing. Sementara empat FNC boys lainnya dan satu calon asuhan agensi itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Berpikir sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka berteriak kencang. Bersiap-siaplah…

"Sementara untuk Hermia, Helena, Titania, dan Hippolyta diperankan oleh Juniel, Seolhyeon, Choa, dan Hyejeong."

"Tidak!" seru keempat gadis cantik itu serempak. Membuat Presdir Han mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dan juga keempat FNC boys lainnya yakni Minhyuk, Jungshin, Jaejin, dan Hongki semakin gugup.

"Waeyo? Kurasa peran itu cocok untuk kalian."

"Kami tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Presdir, kemarilah!" panggil Juniel sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya ke arah Presiden Direktur FNC Entertainment itu. Dari gelagatnya, Presdir Han menangkap Juniel akan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, dan.. ia pun menurut. Dicondongkannya sedikit kepalanya ke arah Juniel yang terkikik puas seraya melirik mereka, empat orang yang kian berkeringat dingin itu.

"Hmm, kurasa tadi saat kita bermain Truth or Dare, kalian berempat memilih Dare daripada Truth. Jadi, kami meminta oppadeul yang memainkan peran kami. Eotthe?" ujar Choa angkat bicara sambil berhigh-five pada gadis-gadis cantik tersebut. Juniel yang tidak jadi membisikkan sesuatu untuk Presdir Han pun ikut berhigh-five dan tertawa puas.

"ANDWAE!" seru keempatnya dengan tampang horror. Diikuti tawa keras para gadis jahil dan enam pemuda yang sudah mendapatkan peran tersebut, dan Presdir Han tentunya.

"Lalala~ tidak ada kata tidak oppa!" ujar Jimin sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya tanda tidak boleh.

"Kami.. yang memerankan.. peran wanita tersebut?!" kata Jungshin terbata, entah mimpi apa dirinya semalam hingga harus memerankan peran tersebut.

"Hu'uh. Sebagai lelaki sejati kalian harus jantan. Harus berani menerima resiko! Mudah saja kan, kalian tinggal menerima peran tersebut dan hafalkan naskahnya, dan.. tada! Pementasan! Setelah itu, sudah, selesai!"

"Hmm, kurasa ide bagus. Ini menarik. Mungkin hanya agensi kita saja yang pemerannya semua lelaki. Dan siapa tahu drama kita menang. Dan itu berdampak baik untuk agensi kita. Hahaha!" tawa Presdir Han meledak. Otak bisnisnya berputar lancar, merencanakan ini dan itu, membayangkan agensinya menjadi agensi besar yang merajai industri musik Korea, bintang-bintangnya kian tersohor, dan tentunya banyak orang yang mengantre untuk menjadi trainee. Itu semua membuatnya senang.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyunwoo dan Geunhwa hyung?" tanya Hongki begitu melihat keduanya membuka pintu ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Kami yang mengurus backsound! Hahaha! Nikmatilah peran kalian!" seru kedua member M Signal tersebut kompak. Meskipun baru datang, mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud Hongki. Yang kemudian ikut berhigh-five ria bersama yang lainnya.

Glek.

Mereka berempat menelan ludahnya masing-masing. Membayangkan mereka memakai gaun, berjalan anggun, berpoleskan make up berkilauan, memakai rambut palsu, dan memakai sepatu heels maupun wedges membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"Hyung, tampar aku." pinta Minhyuk pasrah. Dan Yonghwa pun menurutinya. Ditamparnya Minhyuk dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. "Appoyo.."

"Hey, ini menyenangkan! Siapa yang mau kutampar juga?" tanya Yonghwa dengan innocent face-nya.

PLETAKK

Bukannya menampar, ia malah mendapatkan doorprize jitakan manis dari seluruh orang dalam ruangan tersebut. "Appoyo.." ucapnya meniru Minhyuk.

"Baiklah! Minhyuk menjadi Hermia, Jungshin menjadi Helena, Hongki menjadi Titania, dan Jaejin menjadi Hippolyta."

"Siapa mereka? Huweee aku tidak mau menjadi Titania.." rengek Hongki menarik-narik sudut baju Presdir Han. "Kenapa tidak Lysander? Demetrius? Oberon? Theseus? Egeus? Puck? Nick Bottom?"

"Itu sudah milik kami. Sudahlah, kau itu namja cantik! Sangat cocok berperan sebagai Titania, nama yang manis, bukan?" Jonghun mengerling pada Hongki yang bersungut-sungut. Pemilik mata bintang itu hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang memiliki hidung dengan pahatan sempurna itu kesal.

"Terserah!" serunya, ngambek.

"Kalau katamu 'terserah', mari kita lanjutkan pembagian peran ini." Presdir Han kembali mengambil kertasnya. Pupus sudah harapan Hongki yang tengah memperjuangkan dirinya dan ketiga rekannya. Niatnya berkata seperti tadi sebetulnya agar mereka berbaik hati bertukar peran, namun ia melupakan sesuatu. Keenam orang itu mana mau bertukar peran, mereka adalah yang tertampan – menurut diri masing-masing – jadi mereka membusungkan dada. Hey, apa salahnya kami berwajah manis?

"Tunggu Presdir, aku menjadi apa?" semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Hyunseok, ulzzang yang satu itu memang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan memperhatikan kelakuan calon-calon sunbae-nya yang begitu menarik.

"Kau yang menulis skenario, ya!"

"Arasseo. Chanho-ya, good luck!" ujar Hyunseok beralih pada Chanho, sang pemeran Nick Bottom sekaligus best friend-nya.

"Gomawo Hyunseok-ah~!" Chanho menjawab dengan aegyo yang menggemaskan.

"Lysander adalah kekasih Hermia…"

Yonghwa bersorak mendengar kalimat itu. Itu artinya, ia dan Minhyuk akan bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Membayangkan ia akan beradu akting bersama Minhyuk, membuatnya serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Hari-harinya menuju festival itu rasanya akan sempurna. How lucky I am! Serunya dalam hati.

"Tetapi Demetrius juga mencintai Hermia."

"MWO?" seru Yonghwa, Jonghyun, dan Minhyuk serempak. Sedetik kemudian sorakan Yonghwa berubah menjadi mendung, Jonghyun yang menghela napas, dan Minhyuk yang semakin meratapi nasibnya menjadi Hermia.

"Lalu Helena adalah sahabat karib Hermia–"

"Jungshin-ah! Kita benar-benar sahabat sehidup semati! Hahahaha!" seru Minhyuk yang akhirnya menerima perannya beranjak memeluk Jungshin.

"Ya. Kita senang sama-sama dan merana sama-sama!" balas Jungshin menerima pelukan Minhyuk. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Yang mencintai Demetrius." lanjut Presdir Han atas kalimatnya yang terputus tadi. Lagi-lagi Jonghyun dan Minhyuk serta Jungshin berseru 'MWO?'. Jungshin dan Jonghyun saling bertatapan horror. Sedangkan Yonghwa tertawa hingga berguling-guling. Membayangkan keduanya yang biasanya menjadi Tom & Jerry dan kini, Jerry mencintai Tom tentu sangat ajaib!

"Hahaha! Jerry mencintai Tom yang mencintai Bulldong-nya! Hahahaha!" seru duo maknae FTISLAND yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan sikap kanak-kanak CNBLUE. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Dan semuanya pun ikut tertawa atas ucapan simpel mereka.

"Minan! Enak saja aku menjadi Bulldog! Seharusnya Presdir Han yang menjadi Bulldog-nya! Aku terlalu imut untuk ukuran Bulldog!" seru Minhyuk tak terima dan menunjuk Presdir Han yang mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan segera meledak.

"Ups. Ng, bercanda Presdir. Seharusnya Jaejin yang menjadi Bulldog-nya. Hehehe.." ralat Minhyuk cepat-cepat menyeret Jaejin agar juga terkena getah dari amukan Presdir Han.

"Aku? Chanho saja!" tunjuk Jaejin pada Chanho yang sedang ber-romance ria dengan Hyunseok.

"Apanya yang aku saja?" tanya Chanho polos. Menghentikan adegan romance-nya sementara.

"Menjadi Bulldog."

"Bulldog siapa?"

"Bulldog yang ada di Tom & Jerry."

" Aku jadi anaknya Bulldog ya!" pinta Chanho spontan. Semuanya pun menganga tak percaya. Chanho ini benar-benar masih polos.

"Iya. Tapi nanti kalau ada Tom & Jerry Festival. Bersabarlah nak," Presdir Han menepuk bahu anak itu yang tetap tabah. "Baiklah, cukup main-mainnya. Kita lanjutkan lagi. Oberon adalah raja para peri. Ratunya adalah Titania."

"Jinjja?" Jonghun terlihat mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Berbinar.

"Peri-perinya adalah Juniel, Jimin, Choa, Seolhyeon, Chanmi, Hyejeong, Youkyung, Yuna, dan Mina. Arachi?"

"Ne!" jawab kesembilan gadis cantik tersebut manis.

"Puck merupakan pelayan setia Oberon."

"Apa?! Aku, pelayan Jonghun hyung?"

"Oberon, bukan Jonghun."

"Shireo!"

"Theseus adalah raja Athena. Dan Hippolyta calon ratu Athena yang merupakan istri Theseus." Presdir Han tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa menghiraukan Seunghyun yang sudah mulai mengoceh.

"Egeus menjadi ayah Hermia."

Kali ini semuanya berteriak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Pemuda bertubuh gempal yang – oke, mereka akui imut – menjadi ayah Hermia? Tak ada kemiripan antara keduanya. Yah, kecuali manik sabit dan wajah imutnya. Mereka lebih mirip saudara tiri ketimbang ayah dan anak.

"Memang begitu jalan ceritanya. Sudah ikuti saja!" perintah Presdir Han diikuti anggukan semuanya. Terkecuali Minhyuk dan Minan yang saling menatap meremehkan. Mereka sedang bertengkar karena masalah sepele sejak empat hari yang lalu

"Nick Bottom adalah seorang anak Indian yang Oberon kehendaki akan dijadikan ksatria. Namun Titania menolaknya karena ibunya memuja Titania. Hm, selengkapnya kalian baca saja di skenarionya yang dibuat Hyunseok, ya. Tapi berhubung Hyunseok belum membuat naskahnya, maka kalian kuberikan waktu bebas. Persiapkan diri kalian. Untuk sementara tidak ada show apapun di stage manapun. Karena memang semua artis berlatih untuk pementasan drama musikal mereka. Tapi tetaplah berlatih musik sekali-kali. Arachi?"

"Arasseo Presdir..." jawab mereka. Kemudian mereka keluar ruangan satu per satu.

"Ah, tunggu Hyunseok!" panggil Presdir Han menghentikan langkah jenjang pemuda itu. Ia pun berbalik.

"Kau cari referensi tentang A Midsummer Night's Dream di internet. Dan aku ingin pembuatan naskahnya selesai secepat mungkin, ya?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah dulu bersama yang lainnya. Aku juga ingin istirahat. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Presdir."

**to be continued...**

**A/N: mohon maaf atas segala typo, cerita abal -_-**


End file.
